Barcodes are commonly used in markets. By scanning the alternate black and white stripes with different widths in each barcode, the barcodes can be differentiated so as to identify goods or objects. The barcode is scanned with a barcode reader which performs optical-to-electronic conversion of the stripes, thereby realizing specific data carried by the barcode. The specific data, for example, may be used for product management, consumption monitoring, stock filing, etc. Nevertheless, data contents and size carried by a barcode are limited and unsatisfactory for advanced uses. Moreover, a user has to scan respective barcodes one by one with a barcode reader when a number of goods or objects are to be identified. It is apparently time-inefficient.
For advanced applications, RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) techniques are developed along with the enhancement of IC designs, semiconductor manufacturing processes and wireless communication techniques. An RFID electronic label is a tiny chip optionally recorded therein detailed information of products or objects. The data recorded in the chip can be transmitted wirelessly to be received and verified by a remote reader. Since the data transmission between the RFID electronic label and the reader is implemented wirelessly. It is some kind of non-contact sensing and identifying technique. Therefore, the effective access range of an RFID electronic label depends on the signal power of the reader.
Please refer to FIG. 1, in which a reader 10 and an RFID electronic label 11 are illustrated. For wirelessly reading information contained in the RFID electronic label 11, the RFID electronic label 11 should lie in a range accessible by the reader 10. After obtaining data from the RFID electronic label 11, the reader 10 passes the data to a remote server 12 linking thereto to have the data checked and verified according to a database 13. Due to the wireless transmission feature, it is unnecessary to scan the products or objects piece by piece any more. Instead, the information of all the products or objects lying in the accessible range can be read at the same time so as to save time and laboring.
In addition, an RFID electronic label system exhibits a variety of advantages. For example, stock can be strictly controlled, logistics can be well managed, cashier efficiency can be raised, consuming behaviors can be readily collected and analyzed. Therefore, it is applicable to a variety of work procedures such as cargo delivery, vehicle maintenance, electronic charge, etc.
For preventing from identifying errors and rejecting fake labels, the reading operation of an RFID electronic label involves a critical checking and verifying process. Currently, there are two means for identifying an RFID electronic label. One directs to a closed system and the other directs to an open system. A closed RFID system is applicable to a highly secured system such as an entrance guard system or a mass transportation system. When an article or an object with an RFID electronic label passes the accessible range of a reader, the reader sends a pin code to the RFID electronic label by way of a wireless signal with a specified communication format. After the RFID electronic label receives the pin code, it checks if the received pin code conforms to the one stored therein. Once the pin code is verified, the RFID electronic label is allowed to send the requested data to the reader. As the above-mentioned pin code is transmitted under an encryption state, a decryption operation is required for the RFID electronic label to extract the pin code so as to secure the verification process. Generally, the reader in the closed RFID system is under well protection.
On the other hand, the open RFID system is applicable to publicly available articles or commercial products. Since these articles or products need be transferred among various stations, e.g. factories, logistic centers, retailers, etc., an RFID electronic label is required to be identifiable by readers of those stations. Furthermore, the reading operation of the RFID electronic label has to be fast and efficient. As a result, it is hard to strictly control the data safety. One possible way to verify the RFID electronic label is to link the readers to an information system (e.g. the backend remote server 12 and database 13 of FIG. 1) via Internet so that specific information, e.g. name of manufacturer, manufacturing place or producing date and time, read from the RFID electronic label can be checked according to the data recorded in the information system.
Security is critical to a closed RFID system, while efficiency is a key factor for an open RFID system. Due to the different requirements, electronic labels generally used in these two systems are different in design concepts. In other words, these two kinds of labels have to be produced by different specifications of production lines. As a result, the production cost is increased. Furthermore, the label-verifying information applicable to an open RFID system is generally recorded into the labels by the label users. It is highly risky that others might easily copy or alter the information so as to cause loss of products or money.